Girl Meets First Dance
by cowgirlangel95
Summary: One shot request for the first place winner of the GMW Rucas Challenge, LillyBean23: Lucas asks Riley to the end of the year school dance to make up for their short date. She eagerly agrees, but the night doesn't turn out as either of them predicted. Based on canon from First Date, Gravity, and New World


_**A/N: Hello all! This little one shot is the request of my GMW Rucas Challenge winner, LillyBean23! I hope you enjoy it. I did my best to have as much Rucas as possible while still trying to stick to canon.**_

Riley sighed happily as she opened her now nearly bare locker. It was hard for her to believe that it was the last week of seventh grade; so much had happened this past year! She had made new friends, learned so much about herself (with some help from Maya), and had her first date! Sort of…

As much as she loved the fact that Lucas didn't stand in her way when Maya needed her most (in fact, he _insisted_. Something you don't see a lot now), she wished that they had some more time together.

A groan coming from beside her interrupted Riley's thinking. She came out of her haze and looked at Maya, who was wearing a look of disgust. "What is it now?"

Maya nodded towards the wall. "Another dance… this one being on the last day of school. Like anyone would come after they've left for the summer. I know I wouldn't."

Riley shrugged as she pulled her books out of her locker and closed the door. "I don't know. It sounds like fun; sort of a last hoorah as a seventh grader before we take that next giant step to the next thing that happens."

"Well, I'm not going," Maya said bluntly. "The last thing I wanna do as a seventh grader is walk through those doors and not look back… however long that takes."

Riley rolled her eyes at her best friend's comment. She knew that Maya was smarter than she wanted to give herself credit for; Maya proved that to Riley's father earlier this year, but Riley didn't think she proved it to herself yet. Either that or she knows it, but she doesn't want to show it.

"I think I might go."

"Enjoy," Maya said flatly as she headed down the hallway.

Riley couldn't blame Maya. She didn't like being here at all, and would do everything she could to not come back during her time off. That time was sacred to her.

"Hey," a voice called to her, once again interrupting her momentary daze.

Her heart leapt into her throat as she realized it was Lucas' voice that spoke behind her. She turned around and his emerald eyes met her chocolate ones.

"Hey."

"So," he began, "I was wondering if you were going to the dance Friday night?"

Riley nodded. "Yeah. I don't have anything else going on."

Lucas smiled. "Good. Well, I was wondering if you wanted to meet me there. And we could sort of go together?"

"As a second date?" she asked.

"Or a second first date. Whichever you prefer."

Riley nodded in agreement as she bit her lip. "I'd like that."

"Okay then," he replied. "See you there at eight?"

"Sounds good."

The two of them remained silent until the warning bell for class rang throughout the halls, helping them transitioning out of the uncomfortable break.

"So I'll see you around?" Lucas asked.

Riley nodded. "Of course," she replied a bit too quickly, just before she dashed passed him and headed to her study hall.

Once she sat down, she let out her breath and smiled. That just happened… they were going out again. They were going to have that time Riley wanted on their first date. _Cloud nine, here I am,_ she thought as she rested her head on her hands, and spent the remaining class time thinking about Lucas.

OoOoO

Riley tugged at her knee length cream dress for what seemed to be the thousandth time as she headed up the stairs to the school. She didn't know why she was so nervous; maybe this time it was just her and Lucas together. No Maya or Farkle for a buffer.

Once she walked through the doors, she saw him standing by the gym waiting patiently for her.

"Hey," he greeted as soon as she reached him.

"Hey," she smiled.

"You ready?"

Riley nodded. "Yeah."

The two of them headed inside. Colored lights flashed through the dark gym as the blaring music shook the walls. A whole bunch of young teenagers bounced to the beat of the music towards the center of the room. However, Riley and Lucas didn't move towards the ever growing group of adrenalin. They found a couple of chairs that were tucked away in the corner and did what they did best.

Talked.

Sure, they got up every once in a while and moved to the beat of the music, but majority of the time was spent talking about random things. How they were glad school was over for the year, upcoming plans for the summer, what they were looking forward to next year, family, hopes, dreams… the list continued to grow as the hours ticked by.

"Alright everyone," the DJ announced, "it's getting to be that time of night. How about one more slow song before we have to say goodbye?"

As the gentle notes of several violins filled the room, Lucas stood up and offered Riley his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Riley smiled sheepishly as she took ahold of his hand. "It would be my pleasure."

The two of them stood up just as the musician began to sing on the recording.

 _Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight._

Lucas smirked as he began to lead Riley across the dance floor.

Riley noticed it, and a smile of her own began to spread across her lips. "What's that for?"

"Oh, nothing. I just happen to agree in that you look lovely tonight."

A blush started to make her way up her neck. _You're not the only one who agrees._

 _Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight._

 _With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart._

Lucas smiled at the song's lyrics. There was so much about Riley that he enjoyed. Her smile, the way she spoke… it was as if Sinatra somehow _knew_ how he was feeling.

As they moved across the dance floor, Riley rested her head on Lucas' chest while he placed his chin on the top of her head. The two of them danced as if they were becoming one.

 _Lovely, never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
Cause I love you, just the way you look tonight._

 _Mm, mm, mm, mm,  
Just the way you look to-night.*_

Riley and Lucas looked into each other's eyes as the song slowly came to an end. Their lips were inches away from meeting, but they froze before anything happened. It felt as if neither of them could breathe as they gazed at the other. Both of them felt as if the song was speaking to them about each other, but neither one of them were willing to admit it to the other. Riley felt a bit uncomfortable with what nearly just happened, while Lucas felt a bit shaken. They knew about their feelings for each other, but what they just shared was much more. Much, much more than what they were ready for at the moment.

As the final note of the trumpet faded, Riley finally found her voice. "I, uh… should probably go."

Lucas quickly shook his head to bring himself back out of his fog. "Uh… yeah, yeah… same here."

Once the two parted, they were both very confused at what they just felt. And neither of them would utter a word of it until they walked through those very school doors two months later.

 _ ***Frank Sinatra's "The Way You Look Tonight"**_

 _ **A/N #2: So, I hope nothing felt too rushed. The latter half of the dance was influenced by "The Way You Look Tonight", the version I know being performed by James Darren (probably because I'm such a Star Trek nerd, lol). Anyway, if you could leave me a review before you leave, that would be great.**_


End file.
